


Heaven is a Place on Earth With You

by kissaterapia



Series: Attack on Titan [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren, Eren is a masochist and Armin doesn't like it, Eren is also depressed and Armin wants to cherish him, M/M, Modern AU, NSFW, Tied to my College AU, top armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissaterapia/pseuds/kissaterapia
Summary: [ Modern AU, tied to my college AU. ]Most people have gotten the image of Eren greatly disliking compliments regarding his looks. Whenever someone called him pretty or handsome, he'd answer with silence and hooded eyes.Armin was an exception. Armin had started to notice how Eren swooned by sweet pet names, and how his gaze melted every time Armin complimented his looks or said to be proud of him.And despite Eren's tough and angry outside, he trusts Armin in a way he trusts no one else.Today Eren learns the difference between making love and fucking.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: Attack on Titan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209938
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	Heaven is a Place on Earth With You

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this isn't arousing smut really. It's more sensual. I'm not sure if anyone will get excited by it, but have it anyway. Kisses! 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Self harm scars.

“... Eren.” 

Armin's soft, still gentle gasps played like music in Eren's ears. Eren's lips stayed attached to Armin's neck. 

They sat together on a couch after a horror movie. To be honest, both of them had been terrified by the movie. But while Armin still seemed to go over the movie inside his head, Eren had thought of a distraction for both of them. 

With Eren sitting beside Armin and leaning over enough to have his hand on Armin's opposite shoulder and his lips marking Armin's neck, Armin sighed under Eren's touch. Armin gripped the long sleeves of Eren's shirt tight and Eren let him. His own hand trailed to the side of Armin's hip, slid slightly above and carefully pushed its way under Armin's shirt to touch the man's bare skin. 

“Eren,” Armin repeated. Eren finally let his lips part from Armin's neck and he looked up at Armin with his hooded, curious emerald eyes. Armin's cheeks flushed red as he smiled down at Eren with a sheepish laugh leaving his mouth.   
“Is this okay?” Eren asked. Armin nodded quickly and Eren tilted his head a little.  
“Yeah— Yeah! More than okay,” Armin promised. Eren stayed quiet for a moment. Then he leaned close to Armin's face, Armin's heat radiating to Eren's own cheeks, and he locked eye contact with the blonde. 

“Are you still scared?” Eren's brows quirked up.   
“I know you're still scared too!” Armin scoffed.   
“A little…” Eren admitted with an embarrassed laugh. He leaned into a quick kiss and Armin returned it with his hand pulling Eren closer by his nape. When their lips parted, both of them smiled.   
“... Though that guy's head getting sliced off was so badly animated,” Eren continued.   
“Right? Even I could animate better.”   
“Same. And I've literally  _ never _ animated anything before.” 

A brief laugh shared between them. Armin was the first one to kiss Eren again. 

Eren's hand stayed on Armin's bare hip. He trailed his tender fingertips on the pale skin and slid them higher until he reached Armin's chest under the shirt. He let his thumb softly caress circles on Armin's right chest while the rest of his fingers slid to the side. 

Armin's lower back arched a little at the touch. He held his own hand on Eren's nape and brushed his fingers through the loose hairs falling from Eren's bun. Deepening the kiss, Armin slid his hand higher and pulled Eren closer by the back of his head, his fingers buried in Eren's hair now. 

Their lips parted again and both of them breathed harder than before. After a second Eren leaned in again, Armin's peachy lips pressing against his own. Eren slid his thigh over Armin's thighs to the side and climbed to sit on the blonde's lap. Armin's free hand immediately found its place on the crook of Eren's lower back. 

“Take this off,” Eren muttered against Armin's lips while fumbling with Armin's shirt. An angelic laugh left Armin as he helped Eren pull off the pastel yellow sweater. The shirt got dropped to the side and Eren's warm hands pressed against Armin's chest, and he leaned into yet another kiss. 

Armin pulled away. He tried to catch his breath, but Eren's sensual touch on his bare skin made Armin softly gasp once in a while. He trailed his hands to the helm of Eren's own shirt and tugged at it. 

“Hm?” Eren hummed.   
“I want it off,” Armin told him. He pressed a ghostly kiss on Eren's cheek as the brunette on his lap pouted, clearly wondering if he should or not. Armin continued in a gentle voice. “If you just want.”   
“Might be new ones,” Eren then admitted, his gaze turned to the side. With that Armin knew Eren didn't mean the ʼmightʼ before the confession.   
“I've told you—” Armin started, but he fell silent. He raised his hands and squished Eren's cheeks between his palms. Eren finally looked back at Armin with widened eyes.   
“I mean… I can't make you stop it,” Armin sighed, “But… Doesn't it feel bad?”   
“Worrying you makes me feel bad only,” Eren replied. Armin's brows squinted.   
“And you being in pain makes me worried, Eren.” 

They'd talked about it before.   
At least it had gotten better, even a bit. It happened less and less. But still—

When the shirt was finally lifted off and Armin could see the new cuts on Eren's sides accompanied with fresh bruises on his tan skin, Armin's throat almost filled with pressure. 

Eren grabbed Armin's wrists softly and leaned into a kiss. Armin's eyes closed and he inhaled a deep breath. After a few seconds, Eren parted their lips and Armin could release his breath. 

Eren slid his hands up Armin's arms, leaning to press a kiss on Armin's forehead, and his arms wrapped around the blonde's neck. Armin's face buried into the side of Eren's neck and his arms wrapped around Eren's bare torso. 

“Did I ruin the mood?” Eren broke the silence with a light, awkward chuckle. He played with Armin's short, freshly cut hairs between his fingertips.   
“No,” Armin promised. He kissed Eren's tan skin and closed his eyes. “I just feel like…”   
“Feel like…?” Eren repeated after Armin fell silent. He pulled away from Armin and picked the blonde's face up in his hands, looking straight into Armin's ocean blue eyes.   
“I feel more like making love than fucking,” Armin admitted, “If you get what I mean. On the bed and stuff. Just appreciating you.” 

Eren stood up immediately from Armin's lap and pulled the blonde up by his hands. Armin smiled at Eren and leaned up to press a soft kiss on the man's chin.   
“You know, I appreciate you too,” Eren mentioned while dragging Armin to the bedroom.   
“What?”   
“What you said. I guess I don't say it a lot, but I really appreciate you, Armin.” 

Armin laughed softly. They entered the bedroom and Armin closed the door behind them. His cat, Meer, shouldn't have to enter the room in a few hours.   
“I know you do,” Armin said. He walked closer to Eren and held his head in his hands. “But I meant appreciating you now. That's why I didn't wanna just fuck.”   
“Huh— What?” Eren seemed confused. He sat on the bed and Armin climbed on his lap, softly pushing Eren to lie on his bare back. 

Armin leaned his elbows close to Eren's face on the mattress. He pressed a gentle kiss on Eren's lips, but when Eren tried to make it rougher by pulling Armin closer, the blonde pulled away. 

“I think it's adorable when you succeed at something hard for you. Like a math's test. You always get so proud,” Armin said.   
“What?” Eren repeated. He raised his chin slightly, giving Armin space to press a kiss on the sensitive skin under his chin.   
“I've always thought your eyes are pretty. They're like emeralds,” Armin's thumb brushed on Eren's cheek while his lips pressed another soft kiss on Eren's neck, “Or like jade crystals.”   
“Your eyes remind me of the ocean,” Eren said back. Armin's face fell against Eren's neck and he laughed.  
“Eren, I'm trying to compliment you,” Armin wheezed.   
“I'm complimenting you back?” Eren muttered, honestly confused about what Armin found funny in the situation. 

Armin inhaled a deep breath and looked up at Eren with an angelic smile painted on his lips.   
“You can compliment me later. Just— Just let me talk now, okay?” Armin asked with a quiet giggle escaping him. Eren muttered an agreeing, though a hesitant sound, and he tilted his head back, letting Armin return to his neck. 

A quiet, pleased hum fell from Eren's lips as Armin sucked a mark on his neck. His fingers curled and nails pressed into the skin of Armin's shoulder.   
“Your long hair is beautiful. On a bun, open, messy after you've woken up, pushed back, tied back. Anything you do to it compliments your pretty face,” Armin softly spoke against Eren's neck, his hot breath raising shivers throughout Eren's lower back. Eren's eyes pressed shut tight. 

Armin kissed lower, now peckering sensual kisses on Eren's collarbones and above his chest.   
“You're strong and dedicated. You always protect me; you're always there to walk me home or defend me from anyone I'm uncomfortable with.” Armin's right hand slid up Eren's side and found its place on Eren's hand close to his head. Eren crossed their fingers together as soon as Armin's hand touched his. 

Eren still didn't open his eyes. A short breath almost stuck to his throat at the feeling of Armin's lips over his toned upper stomach. Armin tried to tug his hand away from Eren's, but Eren didn't let go.   
“It's okay, I'm still here. I'm just trying to get to your pants,” Armin chuckled. Eren pulled himself up with the strength of his torso and he sat at the end of the bed with Armin having kneeled down on the floor.   
“I wanna watch,” Eren stated, never letting go of Armin's hand. Armin smiled up at the brunette before pressing a quick kiss on the soft rolls on Eren's lower stomach. 

All of the compliments, touches and kisses had gotten Eren already hard. He showed no resistance when Armin slid open the zipper. Eren lifted himself up just a little to help Armin pull the pants off his hips and legs. 

Before Eren could say anything about the marks on his thighs, Armin pressed his hands on the insides of Eren's thighs and leaned up to interrupt Eren's thoughts with a kiss. Eren lifted his free hand on Armin's shoulder and ghostly moved his hand to Armin's throat, rubbing soft circles around the lump and then gently squeezing his fingers around the neck. Armin hummed pleasantly into the kiss and finally broke their lips' contact, looking at Eren with eyes darkened from love and quiet lust. 

Armin lowered his head and Eren pulled his hand back to himself. He leaned it on the mattress and pressed his weight against it. 

“You're really pretty,” Eren mentioned while Armin pulled his boxers down.   
“Hm?”   
“And, uh, really cute. And smart. You read books a lot and know lots of things.”   
“Okay,” Armin hummed with a smile on his lips, not yet taking his own jeans off but instead wrapping his fingers around Eren's already standing dick. Eren gasped out a sharp breath and his eyes glimpsed with embarrassment.   
“And, and, uh…” Eren tried to think of more to say. Armin moved his hand in a slow, repetitive motion up and down Eren's length and he tilted his head slightly when making eye contact with the brunette. Eren's cheeks flushed dark red and he let out a quiet moan. 

“Eren. You always show your love more through actions,” Armin reassured him with an amused but sweet smile hung on his lips, “Like I said, just let me do the talking for now.” 

Eren grasped the sheets under his fingers tighter, tilted his head behind and shamelessly let out another moan. 

Armin pressed a quick kiss on the inside of Eren's thigh while jerking him off at a slow pace. Almost at a frustratingly slow pace. Eren tilted his head forward and lidded his eyes open, looking at Armin through long lashes with dark green eyes and mouth slightly gaping open from pleasure. 

Eren let go of Armin's hand, finally, and Armin slid it on the inside of Eren's thigh. He rubbed gentle circles on the thick, scarred skin and glanced down to Eren's length. He moved his hand on the dick to softly grab the bottom of it before pecking a kiss on the shaft. A quiet whine formed inside Eren's throat. 

At this point Armin wrapped his lips around Eren's dick, letting out a pleasant hum as his mouth sunk deeper on the length. Eren gasped in deep breaths and buried his fingers in Armin's short hairs, grabbing them and subconsciously pulling Armin's hair. Quietly moaning in arousal, Armin bobbed his head on Eren's length and grasped Eren's thigh harder with his free hand. 

“... Armin—” Eren gasped, a shaky moan falling from his lips straight after. He tried to buck his hips forward, to meet Armin’s mouth with his movement, but Armin moved his hands from Eren’s thighs to hold the man’s hips gently in place. Though Armin didn’t use much force, Eren realized what Armin wanted, and he sighed out in pleasure as Armin continued to move his head on Eren’s length. 

Armin raised his head and released Eren’s dick from his mouth. Eren groaned quietly at the empty, cold feeling on his length. He glanced down at Armin again; the blonde’s cheeks flushed light red and he had a trail of saliva connected from his mouth on Eren’s length. Just the sight of it raised butterflies inside Eren’s stomach. 

“You take good care of your body,” Armin continued to talk in a light voice. He rubbed circles on the sides of Eren’s hips. “You’re always a little afraid of gaining weight and any changes in your figure, but I like the softness.”   
“Armin,” Eren sighed, throwing his head back and groaning in frustration, “I was so close.”   
“Sorry.” Armin let out a sheepish laugh. He pressed his hands on Eren’s thighs for support as he stood up, and then he leaned in to press a quick kiss on Eren’s lips. 

Eren glanced away in embarrassment while he quickly wiped his mouth with his palm. He didn’t wanna taste his own leaks. 

Armin scooped up on the bed and Eren helped Armin to lie down on his back. Eren’s hand pressed lightly on Armin’s stomach as he pressed a kiss to Armin’s shoulder, and then he let his hand slide down to Armin’s zipper. The blonde man let out a sharp but pleasant breath. 

Eren wanted to treat Armin back before any penetration. Even though he hadn’t come yet, he wanted Armin to do so after everything Armin had already done for Eren to make him feel good. 

Armin’s pants were soon taken off, as well as his underwear — Eren spared no time with that — and he moved down to press a chaste kiss on Armin’s stomach. A tranquil smile rested on Armin’s lips and he leaned the back of his head into the mattress underneath. 

As Eren took Armin’s shaft inside his mouth, Armin pressed his lips shut tight and a quiet hum formed inside his throat. Armin spread his legs for Eren’s comfort between them, and he let out a soft sigh as the brunette continued to suck him. 

“Eren—” Armin got up on his elbows and looked at Eren with cheeks flushing red and blue eyes half-lidded. Eren glanced up at Armin with his bright jade eyes, but he never took his mouth off Armin’s shaft. Armin bit his lip with his heart hammering inside his chest. He moved his hand over to Eren’s head and clumsily pulled the hair tie from holding Eren’s hairs up, and he tossed it to the side, letting the sight of Eren, with his long hair hung over his shoulders with Armin’s length between his lips, carve inside his mind. 

“You look so pretty—” Armin caressed his thumb on Eren's full cheek and quietly moaned— “Like this. And it's something you only show—show me…”

Armin's hand moved to Eren's hairs hanging loose and he pulled on them while throwing his own head back. His teeth gritted together and eyes shut tight, and another lewd moan left him. Eren didn't give up on the act yet; he continued to move his head, take Armin's length in and out of his mouth and softly moan around it. 

Armin's head fell back on the mattress.   
“I'm so close, Eren— Hold on—” He didn't yet want to come since he hadn't let Eren come either, but frankly, Eren didn't care. While Eren usually would have raised his head off Armin's dick as soon as the man would ask him to, now Eren continued to bob his head and mouth on the shaft. 

Armin moved his hand to Eren's nape and buried his nails against the brunette's skin.   
“Ah— I'll—” Without getting to finish his sentence, Armin reached his limits and with a moan, he came straight in Eren's mouth. 

Armin raised his head with an embarrassed glimpse in his eyes.   
“S—Sorry! You can spit it out—” Armin sat up with one knee bent up, worrying of Eren's state right now. 

But instead of spitting the cum out, Eren's eyes locked in Armin's own and he swallowed. 

Armin's heart almost skipped a beat. He watched as a proud, almost childish grin grew on Eren's lips and he opened his mouth to show no more cum on his tongue. Armin wrapped his arms around Eren's bare shoulders and pulled the man's face to his chest. 

“Ereen! You're always so good to me,” Armin almost whined and Eren laughed in his chest. They pulled apart and Eren pressed a quick kiss on Armin's red cheek. 

“Do you still wanna go on?” Eren asked. Armin squished the brunette's cheek between his fingers and softly pulled, almost causing a groan from Eren.   
“You still haven't come and I promised to appreciate you tonight. So yes, we'll go on.” Armin let go of Eren's cheek, but instead of saying anything, Eren simply stared into Armin's eyes like he'd be deep in thought.   
“What?” Armin continued.   
“Nothing,” Eren quickly muttered and turned his eyes away. He stayed quiet for a moment, but he seemed to gain courage to talk again after feeling Armin's skin under his palm. “You're just really hot like that.”   
“Like— what?” Armin asked, slightly confused.   
“When you demand things. Like in class, or just now.” 

Armin's eyes widened in surprise. A baffled smile grew on his lips and he poked Eren's cheek.   
“You want me to be more demanding?” he teased in a soft voice and Eren immediately rolled his eyes.   
“No—! Whatever.”  
“I'll be more demanding next time, okay?”   
“Ahg. Stop.” 

Armin giggled quietly at Eren's frustrated but embarrassed reaction. He turned Eren's head to face him and pressed a sensual kiss on the brunette's lips.   
“Hold on a second…” Armin turned over to open a drawer next to his bed. He dug out a small bottle of lube and turned back to Eren. “Do you want me to do it?”   
“Ugh. Do we gotta do it now?” Eren impatiently asked while steading his hands on Armin's shoulders and lifting his hips up.   
“Yes,” Armin stated, covering a few of his fingers with the liquid.   
“It hurts more without prepping.”   
“That's why I wanna do it.” 

Eren's arms wrapped around Armin's shoulders and he leaned his chin into the crook of Armin's neck as the blonde inserted one finger in Eren's hole. No reaction came out from Eren yet, really. 

Soon Armin inserted a second finger and Eren gripped Armin's shoulder blade tighter, his nails probably leaving a nasty mark after on the skin. Eren's face buried into Armin's neck as the blonde started to gently scissor his fingers inside Eren. He breathed a little heavier, but still didn't let out any other sounds. 

Finally Eren reacted with a whine coming from his throat as a third finger was added. Armin held Eren's shoulder with his free hand while prepping the brunette in his lap with another.   
“Does it hurt?” Armin asked, glancing down at Eren but only seeing his hair as his face was still buried in Armin's neck. Eren gasped out hot, heavy breaths against Armin's skin and soon groaned out loud.   
“No,” Eren assured, after a while. Armin nodded and gently pulled his fingers out of his partner. 

They moved on the bed, Eren now lying on his back and welcoming Armin between his thighs, and even pulling the blonde closer by his shoulders. They leaned into a soft but passionate kiss, Eren's hands curving on Armin's nape and the other one soon sliding down Armin's toned back. Armin held himself up with his own hands, but he had enough strength to stay up with one while letting his other hand slide up Eren's stomach. 

Everything happened so slow — slow, loving, nothing like Eren had experienced before. In a way, it was comforting. 

Armin attached his lips to Eren's exposed neck while gently pushing his own length inside Eren. Eren closed his eyes and let a quiet but pleasant groan out, burying his nails in Armin's back and tilting his head back to give Armin more space on his neck. He threw his legs around Armin's thin waist and pulled Armin's hips closer to his own. 

With his other hand, Eren held Armin's warm cheek in his palm while Armin raised his head from Eren's neck, having left another mark on the tan skin by now.   
“Is it okay to—”   
“Yeah,” Eren impatiently interrupted Armin, “Please, yes.” 

Armin's movements were almost painfully slow; slow yet loving, just like the whole scenario had been, and Eren felt overwhelmed by all of it. His lips met Armin's and hands held the blonde's soft cheeks cupped like Armin would be the whole universe in his hold. Eren had to part their lips to let out a low moan. 

“You always look really tough, sometimes even hard to approach, in front of others,” Armin said, his breathing harder than before and quiet gasps falling off his lips at times. Eren locked his emerald eyes with Armin's own, still holding his cheeks.   
“But it makes others happy when you finally smile—” Armin let out a quiet moan as he moved his hips against Eren's— “And you're always, hah, always, so… pretty, when you're happy too.” 

Eren's grasp on Armin's cheeks tightened. While letting out quiet moans, feeling Armin deep inside of him so loving and treasured, his bottom lip trembled and wide eyes stared into Armin's. 

“And— Eren?” 

Armin stopped moving, leaving Eren in a bliss and wanting for more. 

“Why are you crying?” 

Eren blinked. His damp eyelashes pressed against the tips of his cheeks and the corners of his eyes had filled with tears, one slowly rolling down his face, and Eren hadn't noticed.

“Eren, does it hurt?” Armin worried and leaned on his elbow, letting his fingers brush on Eren's cheek and gently wipe the trail of tears away. “Tell me— Tell me if it hurts, okay?” 

“No. It's good,” Eren finally said out loud. He took in a deep breath and softly grabbed Armin's wrists resting on both sides of Eren's head. “It doesn't hurt.” 

It only hurt his heart to hear Armin speak of him so kindly. 

Eren lifted his leg up and let Armin grab his thigh, moving it over to Armin's shoulder and getting an exposed position out of Eren. He wrapped his arms around Armin's neck once again and buried his other hand in Armin's hair, tangling his fingers with the blonde hairs and pulling his partner into another kiss. 

Armin's hips bucked against Eren's own again. The exposed position allowed Armin's slow but steady thrusts reach a deep spot inside Eren, one that immediately made Eren break contact with their lips as he had to let a loving moan out, and Eren slid his hand down Armin's skin to the end of his back. With every thrust by now he reacted with either a gasp, a moan, or a mushy compliment about how good Armin felt under his hands and inside him. 

It started to get overwhelming.   
“Armin—Armin, I'm— ah, close,” Eren admitted with his skin flushing warm, cheeks and neck almost red. He cupped Armin's head in his hands and pulled the moaning blonde closer to his own face.   
“Yeah, me— me too,” Armin gasped out loud. His blue eyes were filled with soft lust, love and bright glimpses, and Eren couldn't take his eyes off them. 

Only when Armin's new thrust reached a sensitive spot inside Eren, Eren's eyes shut tight and a shameless moan fell from his lips. He pulled the blonde's face closer again, their foreheads now touching and heavy breathing sharing between each other, as Armin kept thrusting in and out of Eren, repeatedly hitting the same sweet spot. Soft, angelic moans escaped Armin's mouth. Eren's lower but pleasant moans contrasted Armin's own almost perfectly. 

Armin was the first one to come. Still buried deep inside Eren, he reached his release and let out a moan louder than usual, filling Eren's hole with a load of cum. He moved his hand to grip Eren's own and pulled it above Eren's head on the bed, crossing their fingers together. 

That alone was enough for Eren to reach climax too. 

Eren's nails pressed into Armin's skin, knuckles almost turning white, as he came straight after his boyfriend with a groan turning into a moan. 

Both of them breathed heavily. They stayed still for a moment; Eren caressed Armin's cheek with his free hand; Armin smiled down at Eren and trailed his thumb on the brunette's lips. 

“... How do you feel?” Armin asked after finally having caught his breath. Eren didn't yet give Armin a chance to slide out of him as he pulled the blonde to lie on top of him with his free hand. 

Eren closed his eyes and sighed.

“Loved.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I should get back to writing my college AU. Tsih!   
> Do leave a comment, anonymous or not, and maybe kudos too. I appreciate your thoughts on my writing. <3


End file.
